


Las niñas no pueden

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella sólo había jugado a ser reina una vez en toda su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las niñas no pueden

\- Soy Myrcella Baratheon, ¡La Primera De Mi Nombre!

Lo dijo sin pensar, casi sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en alto, porque era un juego y cuando jugaba con Tommen en las tardes lluviosas de Desembarco del Rey no tenía por qué pensar tres veces todo lo que decía, como aconsejaba la septa Artiana. Lo dijo porque en aquel espejo en miniatura, labrado, grabado por el mejor orfebre de la ciudad -un regalo de su madre por su quinto día del nombre- se veía mayor, y las joyas desechadas por la reina que eran sus juguetes brillaban más que nunca encima del vestido rojo. Era una Lannister. Y si se ponía el collar de los rombos de la manera adecuada sobre los rizos, parecía una corona, y la reina era ella.

Tommen se rió a carcajadas.

\- ¡La Primera De Mi Nombre! - repitió, dando una vuelta, girando por la sala de juegos. La corona de mentiras le resbaló por la frente, y estaba tan distraida que la bofetada de su hermano mayor le pareció un golpe de aire. Uno que dolió. Recuperó el equilibrio para encontrarse a Joffrey levantando el brazo para repetirlo, con la boca fruncida en aquel gesto que su madre siempre le reprochaba. "Las muecas dejan huella, Joffrey querido, no tuerzas los labios así". Joffrey querido. Myrcella no trató de esquivar la palma abierta. De hacerlo Joffrey la zarandearía, o la tiraría del pelo, y siempre siempre siempre era culpa suya. Tommen ya no se reía.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso, ¡nunca! - la gritó congestionado. Myrcella se llevó la mano a la mejilla, rascándose, preguntándose qué tenía de malo una broma, algo que sólo había repetido para que Tommen siguiera riéndose.

\- Lo siento. No sabía que estabas prestándonos atención.

Por alguna razón aquelló enfureció más a Joffrey, que esta vez la golpeó en el pecho. Cerró el puño y Myrcella tuvo miedo, y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Las niñas no pueden ser reinas!

Pero aquella era la voz de Tommen.

\- ¡NO PUEDEN! - aulló, y Myrcella seguía esperando un golpe que no llegaba. Al abrir los ojos Tommen se había acercado y él también parecía enfadado. Al menos a Joffrey se lo debía parecer, porque Myrcella podía oler el miedo del pequeño mientras negaba con la cabeza, verlo en la manera en que retorcía los dedos gordezuelos alrededor del hilo de oro de su pequeño jubón. Joffrey dejó caer los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo, dirigió una mirada desconcertada a Tommen y le arrancó a Myrcella el collar de oro. El cierre la pellizcó el cuello al romperse, pero Joffrey no volvió a golpearla aquella tarde.

Era uno de los recuerdos más intensos que Myrcella guardaba de su hermano mayor.

Sentada en una litera de la terraza oeste de Lanza del Sol, atendió cortesmente a las palabras del príncipe Doran Martell. Había supuesto que se trataba de algo importante en el momento en que el séquito ayudó al príncipe a recostarse y él pidió que les dejaran solos. Cuando le contaron cómo su hermano había muerto durante su festín de bodas la mano de Arianne la acarició el pelo con la misma ternura de siempre, sin un ápice de compasión.

Joffrey. Muerto. ¿Envenenado? Debía sentirse triste, pero pensaba en Tommen más que en nadie. Tommen quería ser un caballero y ahora era un rey.

No, la reina era ella. Era la segunda hija del rey Robert. Eso dijo Doran Martell. El desconcierto hizo a Myrcella parpadear y hablar sin pensar.

\- ¿Reina? ¿La primera de mi nombre?

El príncipe estaba algo achacoso, pero conservaba la carcajada franca, ominosa, poco frecuente, de los hombres de Dorne.

\- Asi es, pequeña. Myrcella Baratheon, la primera de tu nombre.


End file.
